Breaking Down
by xReapZz
Summary: Shioon-Yi is outnumbered in a fight, but something keeps fueling his need to survive. Why does he keep Breaking Down without it? Shioon x Saehee FLUFF, Rated T for language and violence, I think. One-Shot.


Tears ran down Saehee's face as she looked over a corner, watching Shioon get hit, punch after punch.

'Shioon..'

Finally, he hit the ground, and his whole body was covered in blood. Blood was even flowing out of his mouth, nose and the corners of his eyes, after the blood from his head his his eyelids, they traveled along the edges of them and hit the floor. Pat, tip, pit. The sound of his blood hitting the floor made Saehee cry more.

What made it worse was that Shioon's half-lidded eyes were looking over at her trembling, fragile face. Luckily, her eyes were slammed tight, and just as she was about to scream Shioon's name, she heart a small tap.

Chang-Ho spat his tooth on the ground, walking away.

"Fucking faggot, that really hurt." Chang muttered, still walking his way out of the parking lot. 'I live alone, so at least I don't have to worry 'bout my time getting home.'

Shioon suddenly felt the urge to get up, his blood-ridden hands slamming into the floor as he found it astonishingly, painfully easy to regain his posture.

With piercing eyes, Shioon yelled at his bully, Chang-ho.

"**GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT, YOU GODDAMNED COWARD!**"

"Eh?" Chang said. "You wanna die, you fucking worthless bastard?"

'Oh shit...' Shioon thought as he turned around. '...I'm so dizzy...' He immediately thought of Saehee. 'NO.' Shioon regained his confident posture. 'I WILL DESTROY YOU!'

"**I WILL FUCKING WRECK YOU, YOU BASTARD!**" Shioon screamed, swinging his first ever punch to Chang-ho.

_GA-PLURRRCCCHCHKK._

Wide-eyed, Chang-ho suddenly found himself lying on the floor, his mouth completely numb and bloody. "Hnnku..."

"I..." Shioon huffed and huffed, after using a powerful fist due to training, he didn't know how much to hold back- to even HOLD BACK, for that matter, he just knew he saved himself, his pride, his courage, and his precious friend.

"I will defeat you, Chang.** I will desomate your every existence for trying to touch ****Saehee!**" He finally pieced his feelings together, getting back in a confident fighting stance as Saehee held her tears back because she was rather shocked, he lifted his fists to Chang-Ho as he got up, wobbling a little.

"M...Monster..." He managed to huff. "H..how... did you... do that?" Instantly, Chang-Ho was running towards Shioon with a higher amount of speed.

Shioon grabbed his fist, the moment it came into visibility and rammed the shit out of his gut with his left foot, eventually being able to take hold of his body from the hand-grab, he slammed him into the ground, Shioon's knees on each side of Chang's body, Saehee's tears washing away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shioon screamed, tears streaming out of his eyes. "I ALWAYS WANTED TO KILL YOU!" Just then, his fist slammed into Chang's head, crunching with a gut-sickening sound.

_BOOM_  
"THIS IS FOR ALL THE BULLYING!"  
_BOOM_  
"THIS IS FOR MAKING MY LIFE AN EMOTIONAL WRECK!"  
_BOOM_  
"THIS IS FOR ALWAYS PUNCHING ME FOR NO REASON!"  
_**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**_

"Those..." Shioon's blood mixed with his tears, heavily and quickly streaming down his face, the sunset in the back of the parking lot they were in making his whole body gleam Red.

"Those... _those were for Saehee_!" He screamed, looking down at his hands.

Saehee, on the other hand, was shocked. 'Sh...Shioon... he killed Chang-Ho...' she thought, her heart pounding ectremely fast.

Just then, some of Chang-Ho's men arrived, and Shioon immediately got in his stance.

"What? The fucker took out _Chang_?"  
"Who cares? It's 12-1 anyways, we'll knock the fuck** out**, dead."  
"Shit, he killed _Chang-Ho!_"  
"That sunova_bitch_!"  
"**I'm** going to be the first to skin the cocksucker."

"_SILENCE, BASTARDS!_" Shioon screamed, suddenly making them quieter than night.

"_**YOU HELPED CHANG MOLEST SAEHEE, SO YOU'LL ALL END UP LIKE YOUR SHITTY LEADER, GOT THAT?!**_" Saehee's heart raced faster. 'Shi...Shioon's doing this.. for me..."

All of them snickered, eventually laughing.

"Really? 12-1? Are you sure, you goddamned brat?" 3 Of the men ran at him with their bats.

"**YOU'RE ****_FIRST_****!**" Shioon yelled to the one with the black suit-and-tie on, grabbing his tie and slamming him to the floor, he smashed his temple in, and then easily evading the 2nd's kick by grabbing his leg and hit the 3rd's temple with the 2nd's entire body.

"**COME AT ME, WEAKLINGS!**" Shioon screamed, about to lose consciousness. "**YOU WILL ALL DIE LIKE THIS! IF YOU RUN, I'LL FIND YOU AND ****_KILL _****YOU!**" Shioon's heart filled with rage, the need to kill. Bloodlust easily being seen across Shioon's face, and the creepy, demonic feeling when you're around him. There was no doubt, one of them thought, he's a monster.

Suddenly, the rest 9 of them charged at Shioon.

'This is it...' Shioon thought. 'This is what my master's words meant...'

* * *

'This world of Murim is corrupt!' He yelled to Shioon.

'The strong own everyone's lives, including the weak. That's how this world will always be! Don't you get it?!'

"I DON'T CARE!" Shioon screamed, shocking his master.

"**I'LL BREAK YOUR STUPID RULE AND MAKE A ****_FAIR_**** ONE!"  
**

* * *

Shioon's fists clenched tightly as his fist** _KA-BOO~M_ **into a man's face, leaving his allies shocked, he saw another opening and kicked three of the men's legs, knocking them down.

Placing both of Shioon's hands on the floor, he stomped his feet on the floor, lifting himself up and preforming a handstand.

"Prepare to die." He spoke as he began spinning, his legs slamming into every single one of the men, one by one by one by one.

Finally, his arms gave in, slamming on to the floor with another sickening **_CRUNCH,_** Shioon passed out.

Saehee's lips quivered as she ran out from cover, completely vulnerable, but not caring.

"_Shioon!_ **_Shioon!_**" She yelled.

* * *

Shioon was chasing after Saehee.

"_Saehee_!" He yelled. "Where are you going! It's _dangerous_ out there!"

His arm reached for her shoulder as she stopped, but she slowly crumbled away in to dust.

Shioon's eyes widened as he screamed-

* * *

"**YAAAAAAAH!**" Shioon screamed as he shot up out of a bed.

Sweating and unaware of his surroundings, he looked around. "Whaa..." Shioon looked over to see a sleeping Saehee clenching his arm.

'UWAWAWA!-, S-SAEHEE, I'M IN _SAEHEE'S_-!...' Just as Shioon was about to get up, Saehee unconsciously tugged his arm, begging for him to stay.

"Shioon..." She muttered, causing the boy's eyes to widen.

"Shioon... don't..." She adds, "...don't leave.. me..." Shioon's heart skipped a beat as his face flustered red, his mouth quivered with uneasiness, but...

"I'll never leave you, Saehee. I promise." Shioon carefully would lie next to her once more, enjoying the sensation of the girl's warmth.

'Just for tonight...' He thought. '...Just this one time...'

'After breaking down like such a wimp...' He smiled,

'I'd like to be with Saehee, just this one time...'


End file.
